1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utensils, and more particularly, to a spoon having a concave head for holding a liquid when the temperature of the liquid is less than a predetermined threshold temperature and where the head takes a shape which is unable to hold the liquid when the temperature of the liquid is greater than the predetermined threshold temperature.
2. Prior Art
Many people, especially children and the elderly burn their mouths after eating food that it too hot. For instance, eating soup that is too hot from a soup container often leads to serious burns on the inside of a person's mouth. In order to prevent such occurrences, a person would have to insert a thermometer into the soup to determine its temperature. Additionally, it is known in the art to use a utensil, such as a spoon, which has a built in temperature sensing device, and a means for indicating that the temperature of the food is too hot, such as a caution symbol. However, children and elderly people often cannot or do not recognize such indications.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a simple passive method and device for preventing people, particularly children and the elderly, from eating food that is too hot and can cause burning of the mouth.